Final Fantasy Infinites Chapter 1 Unfinished
by ShadowWolf Forsythe
Summary: My biggest project to date yet sadly unfinished. Please R


[The screen remains black for a few long moments before the screen fades in to show the camera zooming through black clouds. Passion from the Final Fantasy IX soundtrack starts up as Squaresoft's logo appears for a few moments then vanishes. The music goes in tune with various glimpses of the most classic of moments from Final Fantasy seven. Scenes include: The awakening of the WEAPONS, Sephiroth vanishing into a wall of flames, Cloud and company rushing the Shinra Headquarters, Meteor hanging above Junon and Sephiroth, Tifa and three Shinra Marines heading across a bridge towars the Nibelheim Mako Reactor. As the scene fades back to zooming through black clouds, Aerith's voice begins to speak in a soft, echoing monotone.]  
  
AERITH'S VOICE: There is a question you must ask yourself.   
  
[Flash of Aerith's face.]  
  
AERITH'S VOICE: It asks; do you see?   
  
[Flash of Sephiroth's face.]  
  
AERITH'S VOICE: Do you feel?  
  
[Flash of Cloud's face. The camera zooms out of the clouds and zooms in on the Highwind, which is trapped at the outskirts of Midgar, between the struggle of energies between Meteor and Holy. Fade into the inside of the Highwind's bridge as the FFVII gang covers their eyes due to the bright blue glare from the energy flares. (Music at 00:36) Suddenly Cloud lowers his hand and a blank look appears on his face as Aerith's voice speaks inside his head--]  
  
AERITH'S VOICE: It asks; Do you believe?  
  
[Flash to Aerith's face then back to Clouds.]  
  
AERITH'S VOICE: Well Cloud?   
  
[Suddenly Cloud staggers backward as Aerith is now standing a mere few feet in front of him; the rest of the people on the Highwind having mysteriously vanished into thin air. Cloud looks around him. Cut to a close up of Aerith's smiling face.]  
  
AERITH: *Cocking her head to the side playfully* Do you believe?  
  
[As the music reaches 00:52, the Highwind begins to buckle and Aerith snaps out of existance. With each loud dramatic reverb, a large section of the airship is washed around Cloud in blinding rays of emerald light. (Music at 00:59) Suddenly the Highwind around Cloud disintegrates and he finds himself being sucked inside Holy. As he enters it he catches glimpses of ghost images of his friends floating around him, but they vanish before he can get a good look. The camera pans around him and zooms into his right eye. Blackness is all that is seen for approximately three seconds before lines of golden light appear and rocket toward the screen. Suddenly a golden hole opens up in the center of the light and the camera flies through it. (Music at 01:12) The scenery below is of Midgar from FF7, however the city is now all in the open air and is being bathed by light from a crimson sunset while a hundred airships hover over a giant citadel with the Shinra logo painted on it. The camera stays focused on this scene for a few moments before another golden tunnel of light opens up and sucks the camera into it.]  
  
[The camera zooms through the golden tunnel for a few moments only to appear out in the middle of a blizzard. It hovers up and focuses on a group of more then a hundred Imperial forces from FFVI composed of tanks, troops and dozens of Magitek Armor units; all marching toward a large fortress entrenched in the side of a monstrous snow covered mountain. A very quick shot shows a close up of Red XIII, who's actually dressed in a custom tailored Imperial uniform, look up over his shoulder while his army continues on past him. The camera turns upward and zooms up on Cloud. Once again, the golden tunnel appears and takes the camera, as well as Cloud -who goes flying past the screen into the light- into it. When the camera emerges, it shows dozens of SeeD Gardens floating calmly in the middle of the sea. But moments later a giant black shape starts to appear from the surface of the water and head towards the Gardens.]   
  
[Cloud flies toward one of the Gardens, or rather the golden tunnel that has reappeared in front of one of them. Cut to a scene on one of the Gardens as the students of the Garden watch the large beast, now clearly Syn from FFX, loom up before their Garden. Suddenly some look behind them and duck just in time to avoid being hit by Cloud, who soars past them into the golden tunnel of light that was hovering in front of Syn. The camera focuses on the shocked look on one of the student's face for a few moments before his right eye becomes gold and the camera zooms into it. Once again the camera stays inside the golden tunnel for a few moments before Cloud appears in a bunch of clouds. Cloud looks to his right just as he appears in the open sky to stare at the face of Ruby WEAPON from FFVII. Cloud looks around him and there, flying around him on all sides are the Emerald, Sapphire and Ultimate WEAPONs; also from FFVII. Ruby roars loudly at Cloud then peels away from him toward the ground with the other WEAPONs joining it. Cloud raises his head and looks in awe as the WEAPON's start to converge on the city of Zanarkand from FFX. Just as the WEAPONs reach the city, Cloud is once again sucked into the golden tunnel of light.]  
  
[Cloud appears in the middle of a cloudless night where a giant white moon hovers in the sky behind him. He looks to his left then throws his arms over his face as six missiles zoom by him. He looks down and watches perhaps around twenty SeeD transport ships heading toward the Iifa Tree from FFIX. The camera focuses on one of the transports landing but there are two major differences: One being the symbol of the Galbadian Army on the side of the ship and the members of that army rushing onto the beach to confront a horde of grotesque monsters head on with their swords raised. The camera pans upward, toward the moon, then quickly zooms in to show Cloud looking at this scene with wide eyes before the golden tunnel sucks him up again.]  
  
[Cloud is yet again transported through the golden tunnel only to appear in front of the military town of Junon from FFVII. However all of the city's guns are blazing and the Junon Cannon is firing repeatedly at something behind Cloud. Cloud turns and he recoils in total horror as the camera zooms outward to show that the target of Junon's hell storm is the hidden Guardian Force, Eden, from FFVIII. Just as a large sapphire laser beam streaks out of Eden toward Cloud, who throws his arms up in front of his face, the screen flashes white.]   
  
[Music fades out with just the slightest hint of Cloud's theme from Final Fantasy VII playing on the tail end of the music as the Advent Children version of Cloud Strife bolts upright in bed, at the screen. As a close up shows him panting as he runs his fingertips over his sweating face, white words slowly appear on screen.]  
  
TEXT ON SCREEN: Final Fantasy Infinites  
  
[The sound of a door opening prompts the camera to turn and focus on Squall Leonhart, who's wearing his SeeD uniform, standing in the doorway of Cloud's room.]  
  
SQUALL: Come on, it's time to get ready.  
  
CLOUD: *Nodding* Yeah, Right.  
  
[Cloud gets out of bed and grabs his Buster Sword from beside his bed then slings it over his back and steps out with Squall into a hallway located in the belly of the airship Highwind. The two walk for about a minute, passing AVALANCHE members Wedge and Biggs on their way, who stand off to one side of the corridor and salute their commanders. Cloud and Squall half heartedly return the salutes as they pass, causing Cloud to roll his eyes as Wedge and Biggs walk away down the corridor in the background. The duo continue to walk throughout the bowels of the ship for a few more minutes, passing by the ships engine room, doors to the armory, and the on-board chocobo stables before coming to the stairs where they ascend to the bridge.]  
  
SQUALL: *Looking out of the corner of his eye at his companion* You alright? You're more tense then usual.  
  
CLOUD: 'Didn't sleep well...  
  
[Squall gives a meek shrug but doesn't pursue his question. The two soldiers come before a large door marked "Bridge" in both English and Japanese Kanji; which unlocks itself with a hiss of steam before sliding open. The camera moves forward through the bridge but turns right too show Zell Dincht, also wearing his SeeD uniform, lounging in a chair. Zell kicks his feet forward so he's sitting upright and nods to the camera, which soon after pans center to focus on a lone figure standing in front of the large window. Outside the window an endless sea of white zooms past.]  
  
[An extreme close up of Cid Highwind's left eye is shown on the left side of the screen while Cloud and Squall in the background can be seen on the right. A curl of smoke floats into view from Cid's cigarette as Cloud and Squall salute.]   
  
SQUALL: AVALANCHE Members Squall and Cloud reporting as ordered Captain.  
  
[Cid turns away from the window and returns the salute.]  
  
CID: At ease.  
  
[Squall relaxes as Cid moves off to the right and sits in a vacant chair. Cid raises an eyebrow as he notices Cloud still stands slightly rigid.]  
  
CID: *Taking a drag of his cigarette before flicking it away across the deck* What's with you?  
  
SQUALL: He didn't sleep well.  
  
[Cloud looks at Squall out of the corner of his eye but doesn't say anything. Cid blinks and mutters an drawn out "uh-huh" before standing once more. The sound of the bridge door opening prompts the camera to switch to an over the shoulder shot from Cid's point of view as AVALANCE Member Jessie rushes in with the Advent Children versions of Tifa Lockheart and Barret Wallace walking in soon afterward. She stops next to Squall with her hands on her knees, panting breathlessly.]  
  
JESSIE: A-AVALANCHE Members Jessie, Tifa and Barret r-pant-reporting as ordered Captain.  
  
[Cid smirks for a moment then ahems and puts on a stern look.]   
  
CID: Nice of you to show up, Miss. And you're only Five minutes late this time I see!  
  
JESSIE: *Bowing deeply for a moment* I'm sorry Captain! It won't happen again, I promise.   
  
CID: For your sake it had better not young lady. Five minutes is more then enough time for the tide of battle to turn in the enemy's favor, and if you're off doing god knows what at a time like that then you can cost us the battle, or worse, our lives! Do you understand?  
  
JESSIE: Sir, Yes Sir! But sir, how come I'm being chewed out for being late and not them?! I don't see the fairness of it sir!  
  
[The camera focuses on Tifa and Barret, both of whom have exasperated looks on their faces. Cid smirks.]  
  
CID: Late? If anything these two are early! *Turning his head slightly to look at Barret* How went the arms inspection?  
  
BARRET: Couldn't have gone better.   
  
CID: Excellent. Now then --*raises his voice and looks over Jessie's shoulder at Zell*-- If a certain someone would get his blonde ass over here we can begin.  
  
[Cut to Zell. He points at his face then gets to his feet and runs over, throwing Cid a mock salute before folding his arms across his chest.]  
  
ZELL: What's up?  
  
CID: *Running a hand down his face before throwing Jessie a look* Brief him, and the rest of us too while you're at it if you would.  
  
JESSIE: *Nodding* Right. Lieutenant?   
  
[She nods to a bridge member, who flicks a few switches. The glass of the large, foward windows dims and almost blacks out as a large column rises from the center of the floor. There's a soft humming noise then the column suddenly emits a crimson holographic diagram of the city of Dollet. She moves one hand behind her back and with the other waves it around to present the map to her audience.]  
  
JESSIE: The city of Dollet: Our current target. Allied naval and artillery forces have been periodically bombarding the city to wear down resistance.  
  
[Yellow pillars of light blossom here and there on the 3D map. Where the yellow pillars appear buildings simply vanish.]  
  
JESSIE: Intel says the civie population had been evaced nearly a week ago so it was safe to initate this operation without worrying about innocent casualties, however a large military force of fifty thousand strong still remain.  
  
[Zell lets out a low whistle, his figure having been turned crimson since the hologram is slowly revolving in the extreme foreground.]  
  
CLOUD: Any idea why the enemy attacked the town in the first place?  
  
[Jessie taps a button on the column and the hologram extends to show the city's sewer system as well as a large vast cavern located deep below that. Two orange squares highlight both the cavern and what looks like a large radar dish located on the highest peak of ground behind Dollet.]  
  
JESSIE: The enemy could be after these targets. The first, on the hill there, is--  
  
SQUALL: The sub-space commuincations array.  
  
JESSIE: Correct, but we still have no idea why they would go after such a thing. The real threat relies in their other possible target, and that is here-- *she points at the blinking orange square below the ground* --the city's underground Mako Reactor. One of the five biggest in the country if memory serves. This point is most likely going to be defended the heaviest out of all other locations.  
  
CID: *Rubbing his chin* Can you pin point the exact positions of all enemy entrenchments?  
  
JESSIE: Just a second...  
  
[She taps a few buttons on the disk again and abruptly thousands of tiny little yellow dots appear in various locations around the city. Zell's mouth falls open.]  
  
CID: *Turning to Tifa* What's the status of our deployment?  
  
TIFA: The fleet is on stand-by and are awaiting your orders to start the operation. All Chocobos have been battle prepped and are also ready when we need them.   
  
BARRET: And Materia and Guardian Forces are being distributed to the soldiers and their squad leaders as we speak. We estimate we will be ready for drop procedure in t-minus two and a half minutes.  
  
CID: *Grinning* Excellent. Speaking of which.. Jessie, what's the Materia and GF abilities of the enemy?   
  
JESSIE: Sorry sir, unknown.  
  
CID: Damn... We'll just have to go in blind then. Zell?  
  
ZELL: *Regaining his composure* SIR!  
  
CID: You will be the lead Drop Enforcer for us on this op. Understood?  
  
ZELL: Yes sir, I'll get ready right now.   
  
[He salutes then turns on his heel and jogs out of the room.]  
  
CID: *Letting out a long sigh as the lights brighten once more and the hologram quits to allow the column to vanish into the floor once more.* Okay guys, this is it. Get yourselves prepped right now and report to the hanger for drop.   
  
[As Cloud and the others salute Cid, who returns the salute, and leave the bridge, the clouds vanish from the ship's main view port and give way to show the shore side city of Dollet looming in the distance. The camera cuts to an outside view of the Highwind and slowly zooms out to show mass amounts of small fighter craft and other airships surrounding the Highwind. The scene cuts to Dollet to show multiple gun turrets raising from beneath hidden silos to the surface then turn and aim at the hundreds of lights in the distance that are the Highwind and the other ships. All around the turrets rush thousands of soldiers carrying different weapons. Various shots around the city show the soldiers taking up combat positions behind sandbags or on rooftops or inside buildings.]  
  
[Cut back to the bridge of the Highwind as a blue warning light blinks on and off for a moment]  
  
FEMALE BRIDGE OFFICER: We will be entering enemy airspace in three minutes captain.  
  
CID: Hmm, a little earlier then expected... This is going to be tight.   
  
[Cid touches a metallic object that had been attached to his right ear. A small thin line extends from it to his mouth and the tip of that line begins to blink red.]  
  
CID: All teams prepare to start the operation. We will be in enemy controlled territory in a little less then three minutes. I highly suggest that everyone go over their equipment once more to be safe. Cid Out.   
  
[Cid touches the headset again and the light at the end of the micro-mic blinks green.]  
  
CID: Zell?  
  
ZELL'S VOICE: Sir.  
  
[A close up of a gray door shows for a moment then the door slams to reveal Zell touching his hand to his ear.]  
  
CID'S VOICE: What's your status?  
  
[Zell slips what looks like a giant metallic boxing glove onto his right hand and grins at it.]   
  
ZELL: All set, I just need to report to the hangar.  
  
CID: Then get--  
  
[Cut back to Cid.]  
  
CID: --a move on son!  
  
ZELL'S VOICE: I'm on it.  
  
ADD TEXT HERE!!!  
  
[The scene fades out. The Main Battle theme from Final Fantasy VIII starts up at 00:01. As the large doors to the Highwind's "hangar" open a thin line of light appears on Zell's features, but the beam quickly broadens as the doors open completely. A behind shot of Zell shows a endless blue sky with white clouds constantly flashing past. With a loud resounding boom the Gelnika across from the Highwind breaks in half, allowing a Dollet fighter jet to fly past. Soon two allied fighters flash by to chase down the enemy intruder. The scene fades from the hanger to be replaced with a shot where the camera is looking up at the massive air fleet as fighters dog fight between the larger airships. Fade back into the Highwind as Zell takes a deep breath and raises the Drop Glove to his face; though his eyes still remained focused outside. He twists a dial on the wrist, causing two small canisters with black and yellow radiation symbols to zoom inside the glove while the glove itself compresses slightly to fit Zell's hand better. Zell then slams a black motorcycle helmet onto his head and closes his eyes as he heaves a mighty sigh. Zell spreads his arms out to his side then leaps from the side of the Highwind and begins to free fall toward the distant city of Dollet below. The camera zooms up and focuses on Zell as he tucks into a ball, suddenly being swept along by the air currents. The camera tails him as he falls through the sky, narrowly missing fighters, transports and APCs as he falls. Just as he miraculously dodges the last airship, he uncurls himself, not believing he just did all of that.]  
  
[Zell begins to swirl and twist as he's falling, letting out loud whoops and cries of joy as he does so. He looks over his shoulder then zooms off into a cloud bank. Cut to a first person view of the world seen through Zell's eyes as he comes out of the cloud bank. A close up of his face shows his features widen in surprise but then scrunch up in determination. His face fades and is replaced to show a Dollet fighter jet flying up toward him.]  
  
[The camera then cuts to the Drop Glove as its owner makes a fist, causing the knuckles to break off and revealing blue crystals in their place. Soon blue sparks start to emit from the crystals and moments later the entire glove bursts into blue flame. A extreme far shot shows Zell coming in at the fighter from the upper right hand corner of the screen with the fighter being in the lower left. Switch to an inside cockpit view of the fighter as Zell rockets toward it then just as Zells's about to impact with the now screaming pilot the camera switches to an outside right profile view of Zell as he brings his burning fist foward and punches through the entire fighter in one stroke. The camera pans to a front view of Zell's visor covered face just in time to show the fighter, now in two separate pieces, erupt into a fireball behind him. Cut back to Cloud up in the Highwind's hanger; who's wearing a black motorcycle helmet.]  
  
CLOUD: NOW!  
  
[At once Cloud and about two dozen others -also wearing bike helmets- rush then leap out of the Highwind into space. A quick shot shows one of the soldiers get cut in half as a Dollet fighter flashes past, it's wing bisecting him in the process. 


End file.
